Mission and Submission
by Aishiteru Sabaku no Gaara
Summary: NaruxSasu Naruto and Sasuke are sent out on a mission. Feelings are revealed. Smutty goodness. Woot. Suck as summaries TT Wrote at 1 am...sighs Really needa stop that...


A/N: Alright...so I said that I wouldn't write anymore yaoi at friggin 1 am...or however early it is now...but...I just couldn't resist. I swear this is not the best I can do. In fact...I'll prove it to you sometime in the near future with a SasorixDeidara fic! Ha!

* * *

**Mission and Submission**

It's not understood what's going on with the raven haired shinobi recently. He seems to be staying away from a certain blond lately. He isn't talking to him. Naruto often questions what he did to deserve this. Or how much he's being tormented by staying away. Every time he tries to talk to him, he purposely avoids the conversation. Every time Naruto accidentally bumps into him, he gets temperamental and makes sure it won't happen again. Before they defeated his brother, Itachi, Sasuke was Naruto's friend. Now, he seems more distant. Naruto wishes that they could go back to the way they were before Itachi's death. Late at night, Sasuke has been sneaking out and coming back hours later. Naruto thinks something is going on but he won't confront Sasuke about it, for fear of pushing him even further away than he already is. Today would be different though. Sasuke and Naruto are being sent on a mission to deliver something to the Kazekage Gaara. They weren't fond of it, but Naruto was excited to be alone with Sasuke. Sakura, much to her disliking, would be staying behind with Kakashi to help look after Lee, who had gotten in another serious injury when fighting.

"Hey, Sasuke! Ya ready to go?" Naruto called with the usual smile he always has. Sasuke was the one running late today. Surprisingly, Naruto had been the one that had to tell him to get ready and everything. This was unlike Sasuke. It seemed that ever since they defeated Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki, Sasuke was becoming more lazy and less enthusiastic. And on top of that, he snapped so easily with Naruto.

"Shut up, loser," Sasuke grumbled, rubbing his stiff shoulders under his backpack. "Damn...must have slept wrong again..." he mumbled to himself. Lately, Sasuke had either been getting no sleep, or sleeping wrong, thus making him rather easily annoyed. But that was not the only reason.

Naruto huffed and turned his back to Sasuke. "Hey...Sasuke?" he asked quietly. Sasuke was taken aback a little at how his voice changed. He was expecting obnoxiousness like normal. But instead, Naruto was being calm. Like something was important that he needed to ask or tell Sasuke. It startled Sasuke and was a little unnerving. He responded with a simple grunt and Naruto, once they were far out of the way of the Leaf Village, turned to Sasuke. "Did I do anything to...ya know...cause you to hate me?" he asked, unsure of what Sasuke was going to say.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. How could he assume that Sasuke hated him? Quite the opposite actually. His eyes widened a little as he looked at the serious shinobi before him. "Naru-"

"I mean...you've been acting really strange lately. Ever since you killed Itachi, you've been...well...the opposite of what you normally are. Like...instead of being calm, you're short tempered, and instead of being hard working...you're lazy." Naruto paused and Sasuke was about to retaliate with an insult but Naruto beat him again. "And...instead of acting like my friend...you've been really hateful toward me..." he said, looking up at him with watery blue eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched tears form in Naruto's blue eyes. The eyes that made Sasuke smile from time to time. "I...know it shouldn't bother me...but...it does. And I wanna know...are you angry with me?" he asked, his fists clenched at his sides. "At least let me know what I did..." he pleaded.

Sasuke didn't know what to say for once. Sasuke snickered and lowered his head. He started laughing and Naruto's brow ruffled in sadness. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a smile that he hadn't seen in a while. "Such a loser," he smiled. He started to walk off and Naruto could have swore he saw a light pink tint on Sasuke's cheeks.

Naruto, still not satisfied with his answer, followed Sasuke and glanced at him every now and then. "You didn't answer me..." he said quietly, watching what he said.

Sasuke smirked. "Let's set up camp. It's going to be dark soon." Avoiding the question again. Naruto sighed and nodded. He'd get it out of him tonight. Even if it meant Sasuke killing him. He wanted to know. Sasuke dropped his pack and stretched. Naruto heard a loud crack and looked at Sasuke to see him rubbing his shoulder. "Damn..." he cursed lowly. He massaged it a little but the pain was still there. "Damn Itachi...screwed up my friggin shoulder..." he mumbled.

Naruto's eyes widened. He resisted the urge to ask if he could help, for fear of pissing Sasuke off before he got his answer. He shrugged it off reluctantly and opened up his pack. He frantically searched his pack and slumped to the ground. "Sasuke...?" he asked sort of embarrassed.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto after he finished setting up his own tent. Sasuke grinned a lopsided smile as he looked at the helpless Naruto. "Forgot your tent, huh?" he snickered. Naruto nodded. Sasuke snickered. "Looks like you're sleeping in a tree then." Naruto glared at him and leaped off, leaving everything. "Naruto!" Sasuke called after him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Could have stayed..." he said quietly.

Hours passed and it started raining. A yelp was heard and Sasuke ran from his tent. "Naruto!?" he yelled over the crashing thunder. He forgot to put his shirt back on but his shorts swayed in the heavy wind. Another crash was heard and another scream. Sasuke darted off toward the yelp and saw Naruto curled up under a tree. Sasuke slid to a stop in front of him. "What are you-" Naruto lunged at Sasuke and hugged his waist. Sasuke blushed and stumbled backward a little. "What are you doing, Naruto!?" he shrieked.

Naruto hugged him tighter as another crash of thunder was heard. "I...I..." he stuttered. It was apparent the blond didn't appreciate thunder. Sasuke sighed and pried Naruto off of him, bringing him up to face him. "Sasuke..." he said quietly.

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Come on..." he said, walking back to camp, holding Naruto's wrist. He led him to the tent and nodded his head toward it as if telling him to get in. "Well? What're ya waiting for? Get in there." Naruto's eyes lit up and he smiled in gratitude. After Naruto went in, Sasuke remained outside for a bit. He smiled at the sky and went inside himself to see Naruto huddled under the blankets, grasping a pillow. "What are you doing now?" he asked, slightly amused at the ninja's fear of thunder. He sat in bed and covered up. He looked at Naruto who was shaking. His face dropped. He sighed and pulled him against his chest. "Such a coward..." he mumbled, holding him close.

Naruto blushed as he looked up at Sasuke. "What are you-" Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips and Naruto blushed even more. Sasuke's hold around Naruto tightened and Naruto relaxed. They pulled apart and Sasuke wore a grin and a light pink blush. Naruto's eyes were clouded over and he was confused. "Sasuke...what-"

"You are so slow..." he grumbled, pulling away from Naruto, laying on his back with his arms behind his head and his eyes shut.

Naruto felt angry and he leaped on top of Sasuke, straddling him. "I am not!" he growled, his hands on either side of his shoulders. Sasuke, feeling the contact, shot his eyes open to look at Naruto. "And besides...you never answered my question...why have you been so moody lately? And it's just around me..."

Sasuke snickered again. "Think about what you just said, idiot. Just around you. Now...why would that be?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, his arrogant smile in place. That truly bugged Naruto. It was a matter of I know but I'm not going to tell you. Seeing Naruto get frustrated, Sasuke pulled his face down to his, meeting in another kiss. Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke, earning a grunt from him. Sasuke's tongue grazed the bottom of Naruto's lip and Naruto blushed. It was obvious now. Naruto smiled and opened, allowing access to Sasuke. Without hesitation, Sasuke's tongue darted in Naruto's mouth. His arms found their way around Naruto's waist and he began to sit up, bringing them both to a sitting position. Naruto squeaked a little at Sasuke's bulge. He was turned on. Naruto definitely got what was happening. Sasuke broke the kiss to kiss and bite Naruto's neck. Naruto sighed in pleasure and rested his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. "Isn't it obvious now, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered as he bit the junction of Naruto's neck and shoulder. Naruto moaned in response. Sasuke's hands roamed down the blond's stomach eagerly, reaching his shorts. His shirt had been removed as soon as he got in the tent, not wanting to anger Sasuke with wetting the sheets. Sasuke played with the waistband a little before slipping his hand in Naruto's shorts, seeking his private area.

Naruto moaned when he found it. "S-Sasuke...I don't understand..." he whispered as Sasuke played with him.

Sasuke grinned and pushed Naruto onto his back. He climbed on top of him and claimed Naruto's lips with his own. He bit his lower lip and Naruto sighed. Sasuke broke the kiss again to return to the blond shinobi's neck. "The reason..." he started as he kissed his neck. "that I have been avoiding you kiss is because kiss I had to think. kiss I had to be sure before I told you kiss" Sasuke sat up to look Naruto in the eyes. He saw confusion and ecstasy. He smirked. "I had to be sure that I knew before I tell you this...Naruto...I-"

Naruto kissed him and whimpered when Sasuke tried to pull away. Sasuke gave in and let his hands roam the younger boy's body. He broke the kiss to look at Sasuke. "I love you, Sasuke. I didn't want to tell you...I tried to keep it a secret..."

Sasuke grinned. "Naruto," he breathed. He smirked and bit his neck again, earning a pleasurable moan. "Aishiteru, Naruto," Sasuke whispered before kissing his collarbone. Naruto shuddered as Sasuke kissed, licked, and bit his way down Naruto's body. Sasuke stopped to bite and stimulate each nipple, earning a moan and the arch of the back from Naruto, before continuing downward to the nether region. Sasuke yanked Naruto's shorts off to reveal his swollen member. Sasuke grinned as he took it in his hand. He scratched the inside of Naruto's thigh lightly, grazing his nails over the sensitive flesh. Naruto squirmed and Sasuke started to stroke him swiftly. "S-Sasuke...that's...that's not fair..." he whined. Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto for him to explain, his hand still on his cock. "I...wanna touch you too..." Naruto said, trying to regain his breath. Sasuke smirked and shrugged. He allowed Naruto to sit up and strip him of his boxers. His eyes landed on Sasuke's own hardened member and he smiled. He tackle-glomped Sasuke, earning a small "oof" from the raven haired genin. Naruto started to grind his hips against Sasuke's. Sasuke shuddered and grabbed Naruto's hips roughly. Naruto whimpered with pleasure and started to kiss and bite Sasuke's neck, grinding his hips against Sasuke's. Sasuke let out a small moan and Naruto grinned as his grip tightened. Having nearly enough of Naruto's teasing, Sasuke shoved him off and onto his knees. He grabbed his hips firmly in his hands and rubbed the head of his member against his hole. Naruto shuddered and Sasuke grinned. It was a game. Sasuke pulled away a little to insert a finger into Naruto. Naruto moaned quietly, burying his head into the pillow in front of him, leaning on his elbows. "Sasuke..." he breathed as Sasuke started to pump and twist his finger in and out. After a little while, he inserted another, then another, totaling three fingers. Naruto squirmed and squealed with pleasure. "Oh...Sasuke!" Naruto yelped as he felt his orgasm coming. Sasuke grinned, feeling him tighten. He reached around and started to stroke his stiff member. Sasuke connected with his prostate and Naruto screamed at his release. He slumped onto the bed, breathing raggedly.

Sasuke grinned and licked the liquid that drenched his fingers. "We're not done, Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he slammed himself deep in Naruto. Naruto shot up, arching his back, his shoulder, resting on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke grinned and wrapped his arm around Naruto to hold him up. He pinched and teased Naruto's nipple while sliding in and out of him with a slow speed. Naruto's breathing increased as he felt Sasuke push deeper and deeper with each thrust. As he got deeper, Naruto's moans got louder. Sasuke bit his neck and used his other hand to reach to Naruto's stiff member again. She stroked him as he pumped in and out with such force. He grunted and moaned as his speed increased. He nibbled Naruto's neck, hearing him close to his second orgasm. "S...Saaa!" he screamed as he came again. Sasuke grinned and pumped harder and faster, approaching his own climax. He grunted and bit Naruto's neck roughly as he sped up, getting closer with each thrust. With a final thrust, Sasuke filled Naruto with his seed. He collapsed onto Naruto's shoulder as he breathed harshly. His arms wrapped around Naruto's waist possessively. "Na..Naruto..." he breathed. He pulled out and pulled Naruto onto his side with him as he collapsed onto the sheets. His heart beat was still irregular but he managed to weakly roll Naruto over to face him. "Naruto..." he breathed. He brought his hand to the blond shinobi's face and Naruto's eyes fluttered open. Naruto snuggled closer to him as he rested his head on Sasuke's collarbone. Sasuke tried to regain his breath as he lay in a hot sweat with his new lover. "Sasuke...I love you...don't ever leave me..." he whispered as he drifted into a light sleep.

Sasuke shook his head, tightening his grip around Naruto, bringing him closer. "Never..." he whispered back, kissing his head and falling asleep right after Naruto. From that day on, they were the closest that anyone could ever hope to be. They showed their affection to each other discretely but when they did, it was the most amazing feeling either of them experienced.

A/N: Alright...wrote at friggin 1 am...I swore I'd never do it again...but that seems to be when I get most of my ideas TT Gomen nisai...


End file.
